


testing the waters

by huihannie (huichuu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Idols, Ficlets, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/huihannie
Summary: Just a collection of excerpts from fics that I'm thinking about writing.+most recent:“You’re doing so well. So sweet and obedient for me. What would your people think if they saw you like this? Would they still hold you to the same regard as they do now?”a glimpse into the lives of prince wonwoo and his favorite servant minghao





	1. index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if a drabble has been ~~striked~~ through, that means it's become its own standalone fic!

  * ~~**[incubus soonyoung](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12423993/chapters/28274163)** _the problem with having an incubus as a partner is that they're absolutely insatiable when they're in heat. soonyoung is no exception._~~  


  * **[sugar daddy au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12423993/chapters/28763364)** _soonyoung’s had a lot of bad ideas over the years, but this is the worst one yet_ …or alternatively, the one where boyfriends wonwoo and soonyoung find themselves a sugar daddy
    * [excerpt #2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12423993/chapters/29555529)
  * **[lingerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12423993/chapters/28818789) ** _wonwoo in lace panties? pretty in theory, even prettier in actual practice. no amount of preparation could have prepared junhui for this_
  * **[pointing fingers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12423993/chapters/30296100)**   _the one where Minghao does something naughty, but Junhui's the one who ends up taking the fall for it instead_
  * [**__**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12423993/chapters/31493466)[**wonhao royalty au**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12423993/chapters/31493466) a glimpse into the lives of prince wonwoo and his favorite servant minghao




	2. [incubus soonyoung]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chapter tags:** supernatural elements, mating cycles/in heat, self-lubrication, incubus soonyoung, non-graphic sex, constraints, blowjobs  
>  **word count:** 411
> 
> ~~let me know if i should make this into a full-length fic or not; i'm curious to see what you guys think!~~
> 
> **UPDATE [12/7/2017]:** the incubus au is now its own fic! you can check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12948042/chapters/29594760)

“Please, please, _please–_ “ Soonyoung rambles, his voice muffled around the gag Wonwoo’s shoved in his mouth. His eyes are wide and frantic, almost feral in the way his gaze flickers wildly around the room. “I can’t–“

 

He whimpers and writhes against the bedsheets, the bed creaking in protest as he tugs fruitlessly at the charmed rope that keeps his wrists tied to the headboard. This is the first _true_ heat Soonyoung’s had since Junhui started dating him and Wonwoo, and well, it’s…intimidating to say the least.

 

“None of that, Soonyoungie.” Wonwoo reprimands gently. “You’re okay, sweetheart. We’re going to take care of you, I promise.”

 

He presses two fingers against Soonyoung’s lips, quietly praising the incubus when he obediently takes the digits into his mouth and suckles.

 

“How long has he been like this?” Junhui asks, breath hitching when he catches a glimpse of the wetness between Soonyoung’s thighs. “He’s soaked.”

 

“A couple of hours now. Probably since he woke up if I had to guess,” Wonwoo shrugs. “He was already out of it by the time I got home.” 

 

His gaze softens, and he brushes Soonyoung’s sweaty bangs from his face with his free hand. “It’s worse than usual this time around. Soonyoung’s already come four times in the past hour and a half: twice on my dick, once in my mouth, and the last with his fingers up his ass.”

 

Junhui whimpers as the visuals flood into the forefront of his mind, playing out right before his eyes. He can see it all too clearly: Soonyoung bouncing in Wonwoo’s lap, Wonwoo swallowing messily around Soonyoung’s cock, _Soonyoung fucking himself with his own fingers and stuffing himself full–_

 

“Soonyoung!” scolds Wonwoo, swatting the incubus lightly on the thigh. He doesn’t hit him hard enough to hurt, but the sound of it is loud enough to startle Junhui out of his stupor. “Stop that.”

 

The images–the _memories_ , Junhui realizes–disappear just as quickly as they appeared, and breathing instantly becomes much easier.

 

_“Jesus.”_

 

“Yeah, he does that a lot. You’ll get used to it.” There’s a knowing smile on Wonwoo’s face, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “Our Soonyoungie here is insatiable. Think you’re up for the challenge?”

 

_(Absolutely not, there’s no way I’m going to make it out of this alive, this is it, it's been a good run, oh god what if I die from coming too hard–)_

 

Junhui nods so quickly that he almost gives himself whiplash.


	3. how to get rich quick [sugar baby au]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung’s had a lot of bad ideas over the years, but this is the worst one yet… _or alternatively, the one where boyfriends wonwoo and soonyoung find themselves a sugar daddy_
> 
>  **chapter tags:** threesome–m/m/m, sugar daddy, camboys, friends with benefits
> 
>  **word count:** 1,055
> 
> 100% inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcVE0Kx9HEg) youtube video  
>  ~~please watch mac i love him so much he's the best~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally couldn't stop myself from snorting while i was editing this little excerpt i'm just so tickled by the idea of soonyoung dragging a skeptical, very embarrassed wonwoo into some money-making shenanigans that involve wonwoo's childhood crush lol 
> 
> i have some hcs about this AU in the notes below
> 
> (also thank you for all the feedback on the incubus au! i wasn't expecting such a positive feedback. i'll definitely work on it some more in the future, so please keep an eye out for it! ❤︎)

Wonwoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _Don’t lose your temper, Jeon._ He takes a second deep breath. _This isn’t worth it._ Then a third. _He’s your boyfriend_. A fourth. _You love him._ He repeats the cycle until he feels calm enough to look at Soonyoung without wanting to strangle him. It’s a near thing.

 

“Okay, say that again?” Wonwoo says, opening his eyes wearily. “Slower this time; I think I misunderstood what you said.”

 

Soonyoung rocks back on his heels excitedly, sunny smile still firmly in place. “You know how Seokmin and I have been fucking around on a lot of dating websites lately for a video? Well, I met this guy, and he’s willing to help us out with our little money…problem in exchange for some… _favors_ if you know what I mean. _”_

 

Soonyoung raises his eyebrows suggestively, giving Wonwoo what he probably thinks is a coy wink. It isn’t. He looks ridiculous.

 

“Favors,” Wonwoo repeats skeptically. He has an inkling of what Soonyoung’s mystery man has in mind, but he asks anyway just to make sure. “What kind of _favors?”_

 

“You know…just _favors_.”

 

Wonwoo is rapidly starting to lose his patience again. “Do these favors involve either of us fucking a complete stranger?”

 

Soonyoung opens his mouth to answer but closes it immediately after. The unease coiling in Wonwoo’s stomach intensifies by a million. He can feel a headache coming on. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes as Soonyoung contemplates his answer.

 

“N…Nooo? It’s more along the lines of us…fucking _each other_ …on camera.”

 

“Absolutely not. You can do whatever you want, but leave me out of it.” Wonwoo moves to leave the couch, but Soonyoung throws himself on the couch, grabbing Wonwoo’s arm and hugging it against his chest.

 

“Wait Wonwoo! I know this sounds bad, but at least hear me out, okay?” There’s a hint of a whine in Soonyoung’s voice, loud and petulant. “I wouldn’t have even brought it up to you if I didn’t think it was a good idea.”

 

“Fine. You have two minutes.”

 

“He’s willing to pay us $1000 each for the first session and $750 for every time after that,” Soonyoung says, “and his only requirement is that we stream for him once a week. _Once a week_ , Wonwoo! Do you know how much money that is a month? So much! More than enough to cover rent _and_ groceries _and–“_

 

Wonwoo cuts him off. “You can stop there. I get the idea.” Soonyoung flinches at the bluntness of his tone, and Wonwoo softens. “It sounds good, but do you even know who this guy is? How do you know this isn’t a scam? Or, like, some creepy old man or something?”

 

Soonyoung looks offended. “Of course, I know who it is. Does the name _Junhui Wen_ sound familiar to you?”

 

Sound familiar? Wonwoo would have to be living under a rock to _not_ know Junhui Wen is. His face has been _everywhere_ lately: in the paper, on television, social media, and just about every other news outlet in existence. Junhui’s father owns one of the biggest talent agencies in the country, not to mention the fact that Junhui’s a _critically acclaimed award-winning actor_. Also did Wonwoo mention that he’s _actually_ one of the most beautiful humans on the planet?

 

“You’re fucking with me. There’s no way in hell _Junhui fucking Wen_ propositioned _you_ of all people to be his sugarbaby camboy. It has to be a scam.”

 

“Actually, he propositioned _both of us_ to be his sugarbaby camboys and no, it is actually him. I made him send me a selfie of him crossing his eyes and holding up a peace sign to confirm.”

 

Soonyoung holds up his phone, and sure enough, there he is. Junhui Wen in all of his stupidly beautiful, obnoxiously handsome billionaire glory making one of the most ridiculous faces Wonwoo’s ever seen in his life.

 

Wonwoo lets out a strangled laugh, sounding borderline hysterical as he sinks against the couch cushions. “Out of all the things, you could have had him do, _this_ is what you chose?”

 

“Well, how else was I supposed to convince you?” Soonyoung squints at him. “You _are_ convinced now, right?”

 

“You know, when I said I didn’t mind you making a fake dating profile to catfish people for Seok’s youtube channel or whatever, this wasn’t exactly what I meant.”

 

“That’s not an answer, Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo sighs, closing eyes. “I’m not stupid, Soonyoung. I know a good opportunity when I see one. Go ahead and tell him that we’ll do it before I change my mind– _mmph!”_

 

He barely has enough time to brace himself before Soonyoung’s crawling into his lap, kissing him soundly on the lips. Wonwoo melts underneath him, lifting his hand to cradle his boyfriend’s jaw.

 

“Thank you, Wonwoo!” Soonyoung’s practically vibrating with excitement. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you won’t regret it.” A mischievous look crosses his face, and he smiles slyly. “Besides, you’re a fan of Junhui’s, aren’t you?”

 

Wonwoo splutters and tries to protest, but Soonyoung cuts him off. “Nu-uh, none of that, Won. I’m your boyfriend; you can’t lie to me. Don’t think I forgot about that poster you used to have in your bedroom back at home.”

 

 _Fuck_ , Wonwoo had forgotten about that. Sixteen-year-old Wonwoo had absolutely _adored_ Junhui Wen. Even though he’d never openly admitted it, it wasn’t a coincidence that he just so happened to own almost every movie Junhui had acted since the beginning of his career. He’d grown out of it by the time he’d graduated from high school, of course–Junhui had put his acting career on hold to model and by the time he’d started acting again, Wonwoo was too busy with university to remember to _eat_ , let alone follow some Hollywood celebrity.

 

“Shut up,” he mumbles, jabbing Soonyoung in the ribs to draw his attention away from his flushed cheeks. “Why are you like this? I don’t bring up _your_ embarrassing childhood infatuation with Woozi, do I?”

 

Soonyoung just giggles happily and kisses his cheek before he begins tapping away at his phone, presumably sending Junhui their answer. Wonwoo heaves yet another sigh and stares up at the ceiling. _God, what did he just get himself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes about this 'verse
> 
>   * this au is set somewhere in america bc why not
>   * soonyoung didn't actually expect wonwoo to say yes to this at all bc wonwoo's the kind of person who puts tape over the webcam on his laptop bc he's paranoid someone's spying on him and won't even send soonyoung nudes on snapchat so like soon was understandably internally v shook that he agreed at all
>   * the 96 line is roughly about 22 or 23
>   * soonwoo have been together since they were eighteen, but they've been best friends for way longer
>   * junhui is a child actor turned model/famous actor
>   * and wonwoo had the biggest crush on him when he was an angsty teenager with a lot of feelings it's adorable
>   * jihoon is jun's best friends who is also famous but idk what for yet 
>   * actually he's probably an ex-disney channel kid or something tbh like he had a show and everything ~~and it was probably cringeworthy as hell and it is Off Limits like never speak to him about it. Ever.~~
>   * ~~and soonyoung probably watched that show religiously bc soonhoon~~
>   * seokmin's a part-time youtube personality when he's not doing college things ~~so like he uploads maybe once every three weeks if not once a month~~. he's not super famous or whatever, but he does have a fanbase. soonyoung and seungkwan are both frequent reoccurring guests on his channel
>   * minghao and mingyu are also pivotal characters to the plot but i really don't know what their roles are yet i just know they're probably flirting/dating/secretly in love
>   * i don't want to give too much away, but i can safely say that out of the three of them, soonyoung is the most experienced person in this little…arrangement and generally takes the lead in most of their encounters with junhui–and that's all i have to say about that heh
> 



	4. from me to you [soonwoohui lingerie]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A (OT3) is tied up and put in lingerie and stuff by Person C so that when Person B gets home, they can have some ‘fun’
> 
> (or alternatively, the one where soonyoung dresses wonwoo up for junhui)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **chapter tags:** d/s elements, subspace, mild bondage, toys, lingerie  
>  **word count:** 601

_Soonyoung takes a step back to admire his handiwork, whistling lowly as he runs his eyes over his boyfriend’s prone form. Wonwoo looks undeniably gorgeous like this, sprawled face-down on the mattress with his ass in the air. The pretty lace panties Soonyoung bought for him leave little to the imagination, hugging him in all the right places, and the toy–_ oh god _, Soonyoung loves the toy. He knows from experience how infuriating it is; it’s not exceptionally large, but it’s just large enough to be more than just a_ little _uncomfortable._

 

_“You’re doing well, Wonwoo-yah.” Soonyoung pushes the panties to the side to idly drag his fingers over Wonwoo’s entrance, fidgeting with the flared end of the dildo. “It shouldn’t be much longer; Junnie’ll be home any minute now.”_

 

_Wonwoo whines brokenly, body trembling as Soonyoung nudges the tip of the toy against his prostate. He’s drooling a little, too fucked out to be self-conscious about the spit on his chin. Soonyoung can tell he’s on the cusp of slipping into subspace–the softer, smaller, more vulnerable side of himself that’s willing to hand over the control he so greatly covets to someone else, trusting his partners to love him and take care of him in the way he’s too embarrassed to ask for on a day-to-day basis._

 

_“I should dress you up more often,” Soonyoung comments, leaning over to press a little kiss against Wonwoo’s shoulder blade. “My pretty, pretty baby all dolled up in lace. You look so precious like this, and I think Junnie’ll think so too.”_

 

 _He shakes his head, “Poor Junhui. He won’t know what to do with himself once he sees you. You know how much he likes pretty things. All you’ll have to do is bat your eyelashes and make those cute little noises he likes so much, and he’ll be_ gone.”

 

 _The only reply Soonyoung receives is a shuddering sigh. Wonwoo seldom speaks when he’s in this mindset, with the exception of his safe words and a combination of_ fuck, yes, please, _and_ more. _There used to be a time when Wonwoo’s silence put Junhui and Soonyoung on edge, but they’ve been together long enough that they can read him with ease._

 

_Soonyoung gives the toy one last nudge before he pulles the panties back into place, patting Wonwoo consolingly on the ass when his boyfriend whines in protest. “I know it’s not enough, precious, but it’ll be worth it later, I promise.”_

 

_Soonyoung’s eyes flicker to where Wonwoo’s cock is straining against the flimsy fabric of his lingerie, a cock ring fitted snugly around its base, and a wicked thought crosses his mind. “And here, I’ll even give you a little incentive.”_

 

 _Soonyoung leans forward and whispers into Wonwoo’s ear, “If you’re_ really _good for Junnie, I’ll blow you for as long as you like tomorrow.”_

 

_It takes a minute or two for the words to sink in, and Soonyoung has to bite back a laugh at the surprise that spreads across Wonwoo’s face. “Really?” Wonwoo rasps once he’s found his voice. “You hate cockwarming.”_

 

_“Hate’s a strong word. Let’s just say it’s not my favorite thing to do,” Soonyoung shrugs, smiling enigmatically. “Besides, I like making you feel good and you happen to like it a lot, sooo…”_

 

_Wonwoo huffs a laugh, “That was lame, even for you.”  
_

_Soonyoung winks, “You know it.” He reaches over to grab a silky ribbon off the nightstand, brandishing it playfully. “Now roll over. We can talk about that later; we have still have some work to do.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried actual tears when i saw the mnet present special teaser the first time. it's beautiful, a work of art, a honest-to-god masterpiece. soonseok's blank, soulless goldfish stares are the best thing that's happened to me. _comebackcomebackcomeback_
> 
> i'm not ready for the comeback tomorrow, you guys. the mv drops at 3 AM tomorrow morning here, and i'm so excited not about waking up early part bc god knows i haven't slept in past 4 AM since last wednesday but i've literally been thinking about the comeback all weekend i'm ready for teen,age to save 2017 okay 
> 
> i literally screamed when i saw the clap teaser it's everything i've ever wanted why does seventeen want me dead omg aH


	5. how to get rich quick ii [sugar baby au]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as it turns out, junhui's pretty bad at this whole sugar daddy thing (or the one where soonyoung and wonwoo get to know jun a little better)
> 
>  
> 
> **chapter notes:** dirty talking, mentioned daddy kink, slight d/s elements, mentioned lingerie and spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though i've gotten a lot better about working around writer's block, i'm still incapable of writing actual chaptered fics that have actual plot and stuff...  
> so yeah...
> 
> have a little excerpt from my sugarbaby/camboy au!! 
> 
>  
> 
> (i'm sorry!!!! i'll update my other fics soon i promise!!!)

 

Wonwoo watches with amusement as Soonyoung forcefully pushes Junhui against the wall, making the actor whimper. He's completely out of his depth; his confusion written all over his face. Wonwoo doesn't blame him. This Soonyoung is nothing like the one Junhui is accustomed to, his usual bright smile and sunny disposition nowhere to be found.

 

"You like it, don't you?" Soonyoung taunts, pressing a teasing little kiss against the curve of the elder's jaw. His fingers encircle Junhui's wrists, gripping them tight and pinning them at the actor's sides. "You like it when I manhandle you—like the way it feels when you're made small and vulnerable."

 

He shoves his knee between Junhui's legs, shifting so it presses enticingly against the elder's cock. Junhui's only half-hard, but that doesn't stop him from moaning wantonly and grinding against Soonyoung.

 

"Do you wanna ride my thigh, Junnie?" asks Soonyoung, nipping lightly at the soft skin of Junhui's throat. "Or should I say _Daddy_?"

 

An mischievous smile spreads across his face, and he leans closer to Junhui, just close enough that he can feel the warmth of his breath. The actor squirms under his scrutiny, flushing a dark red.

 

"Soonyoung-ah," Junhui gasps. "Please touch me. Need it so bad."

 

Soonyoung laughs delightedly and glances over at Wonwoo, silently beckoning him over with a shake of his head. Wonwoo obliges, making a muffled yelp of surprise when Soonyoung twists around to capture his lips with his own.

 

"What do you think, Wonwoo-yah?" he murmurs lowly. "Do you think Junnie deserves to get off?"

 

Oh. Wonwoo resists the urge to roll his eyes.  _That's how Soonyoung wants to play. What a brat._  Still, a lazy smirk spreads across Wonwoo's face, and he leans back to get a good look at Junhui. He looks absolutely gone, all mussed hair and spit-slicked lips, his eyes half-mast and his pupils blown. It's  _adorable._

 

"I don't know." Wonwoo comments idly, reaching out to cup the actor's cheek, swiping his thumb over Junhui's bottom lip. "He hasn't done anything to deserve it—"

 

He huffs a laugh when Junhui instinctively parts his lips and tries to take the digit into his mouth, whining needily when Wonwoodoesn't immediately let him have it. _Cute._  Wonwoo can't believe that  _this_  was the guy he was so intimidated by. Despite his reputation and prestige, Junhui Wen's proven himself to be about as threatening as a kitten. 

 

"—but you know what, I wouldn't mind watching him rut against your thigh like a needy little slut."

 

Junhui's breath hitches, and he squeezes his eyes shut, face burning red as he suckles harder on Wonwoo's thumb. Soonyoung lets out another giggle and pretends to contemplate his options before gesturing Wonwoo to step back, eyes dancing gleefully at the frantic, frustrated sound Junhui makes when Wonwoo's thumb slips free from his lips.

 

"Alrighty Junnie. You heard the man."

"S-Soonyoung," Junhui whimpers, looking at Soonyoung pitifully. "I can't. Please don't make me."

He lets out a hiccupy little sob, biting down on his lip. Soonyoung's expression changes immediately, and he releases his grip on Junhui's wrists to cup the actor's cheek.

"Do we need to stop?" he asks gently. "It's okay if you don't want to."

"N-No." Junhui drops his gaze to the floor, and he drops his voice to a whisper. "I want to. It's just that it's...embarrassing. Doing that, I mean."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Soonyoung reassures. "Wonwoo and I have done a lot of worse things."

Wonwoo snorts, "Honestly though. I've worn enough lingerie to last me a lifetime."

"What can I say? Our Wonwoo looks gorgeous in lace.  _Especially_ when he's all fucked out and sloppy."

"Hey now, don't act like you aren't exactly the same after a good spanking."

Junhui chokes, " _Spanking?"_

Soonyoung nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, spanking. You ever tried it before?"

He splutters, turning an interesting shade of pink. "No!"

"Have you tried  _anything_ before?" 

Junhui shakes his head. Wonwoo had a feeling he was going to say that. Soonyoung's face lights up, grinning like Christmas just came early.

"Hear that, Wonwoo-yah?" There's a mischievous glint in his eyes, one that Wonwoo knows means nothing but trouble. "Our Junnie's so innocent."

He releases one of Jun's wrists to thread his fingers through the actor's thick hair, pulling him in for a biting kiss that has Junhui crying out. 

"This is going to  _so_ much fun.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some more notes about the 'verse:
> 
>   * junhui??? is the most???? awkward person??? ever
>   * like he's dated people before but they're always people he was friends with beforehand
>   * so this whole...online "dating" thing is totally new to him
>   * ~~also the sugar baby/camboy thing was totally minghao's doing. he totally dared drunk junhui to do it, and drunk junhui is FEARLESS~~
>   * but yeah junhui is just a shy lil bab looking for fun (love)
>   * he comes off as being v confident and a bit of a smooth talker but!!
>   * jun's an actor! he can talk a good game but he's actually p self-conscious. he gets embarrassed and flustered v easily
>   * ~~and soonwoo being the brats they are figure him out real quick. they know exactly what to say to rile him up and make jun blush and hide his face~~
> ~~
>   * it's precious
> ~~
>   * speaking of sy and ww, they're the worst teases. they're both shameless and a lil kinky, and jun is Not Ready
>   * sy ends up taking mercy on him though. he only makes jun rut against him a little before he's dragging him back to the couch and riding him
>   * ww talks jun through prepping sy and shows him exactly what sy likes and he p much dirty talks them both within an inch of their lives
>   * and once he and jun finish, sy gives ww head (it's wet and messy, and sy makes sure to put on a show bc he knows jun's watching) and yeah it's a Good Day for everyone
> 



	6. pointing fingers [cheolhuihao]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Someone has to get punished for breaking our rules, Myungho. You know that,” Seungcheol coos sweetly. “I’ll ask you again–whose fault was it? Yours or Junhui’s? Tell the truth.”
> 
> or the one where Minghao does something naughty, but Junhui's the one who ends up taking the fall for it instead
> 
>  **chapter tags:** dom/sub, _pre-negotiated scene_ , spanking, restraints, crying  
>  **word count:** 619

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up at 2 AM and wrote this because I apparently love being sleep-deprived but also because I need more bratty Minghao in my life 
> 
> points to whoever manages to guess what minghao did first. it shouldn't be too terribly difficult because i am nothing if not predictable

Minghao glares angrily across the room, gritting his teeth as he experimentally tugs at the ropes that trap him in place. The material chafes against his skin, and he’s certain there will be marks in the morning.

 

“Give it up, Myungho.” 

 

Seungcheol’s voice is nothing short of condescending, light and teasing in a way that makes a red-hot surge of _something_ rear its ugly head in Minghao’s chest.

 

“I know you did it,” Seungcheol continues. “All you have to do is admit it, and we can go back to cuddling on the couch.” He grins wolfishly, his eyes bright with mischief. “I’m _sure_ Junnie would appreciate it. Isn’t that right, darling?”

 

Junhui whines pitifully through his gag and trembles. He’s straddling Seungcheol's lap, his wrists tied together neatly behind his back in a cute little bow. Minghao can’t see his face from this angle, but he doesn’t have to see Junhui to know that he’s crying As kind and gentle as their boyfriend is, he can have a bit of a sadistic streak when he feels like it–a trait that Minghao both loves and detests in equal parts.

 

“I’m telling you _I didn’t do it!_ ” Minghao protests. “Really, I didn’t!”

 

Minghao’s lying through his teeth, and all three of them know it. He’s the only one who could have done it. Junhui hates getting punished; he wouldn’t have dared broken any of the rules while Seungcheol was at work. It’s just not in his nature.

 

“Myungho, Myungho, Myungho…” Seungcheol sighs exasperatedly, shaking his head. “What am I going to do with you? You know better than to lie to me.”

 

He reaches up to lazily tweak one of Junhui’s nipples, making him cry out. Seungcheol chuckles quietly and does it again.

 

“You know I always figure out the truth in the end. I don’t know why you’re so insistent on making us do this _every_ single time.”

 

Seungcheol’s free hand travels down Junhui’s side to cup one of his asscheeks, squeezing it. “Poor Junnie always has to clean up your messes.”

 

Minghao huffs. “You could just leave him out of it.”

 

“But if _you_ didn’t do it, who did?” Seungcheol asks, his eyes widening in false curiosity. “You and Junhui were the only people home when it happened. If it wasn’t you, it _must_ have been Junnie.”

 

Junhui doesn’t see it coming, but Minghao does and he winces when the flat of Seungcheol’s palm hits Junhui’s ass. Junhui jerks in his lap and wails, babbling frantically into the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. He’s starting to get loud, a sure sign that he’s close, and Minghao feels a pang of sympathy for him.

 

He already knows what Seungcheol has in store, and Junhui is in for a _Time_. The fact that he isn’t wearing a cock ring is testimony to the fact. Seungcheol likes to experiment with his punishments, always looking to find which ones get the best reactions (read: which ones leave Junhui and Minghao–usually just Minghao–whining and drooling into the sheets afterward), and today’s experiment is _definitely_ going to yield the desired results.

 

“Someone has to get punished for breaking our rules, Myungho. You know that,” Seungcheol coos sweetly. “I’ll ask you again–whose fault was it? Yours or Junhui’s? Tell the truth.”

 

Junhui twists around to stare at him pleadingly. There are tears in his eyes, and spit starting to drip down his chin, and it’s _pathetic_. They’ve hardly even started, and Junhui’s already a mess.

 

Minghao makes his decision right then and there. He doesn’t hesitate to answer, the corners of his lips quirking into an amused little smirk when the realization dawns on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Junhui. Junhui’s the one who did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:
> 
>   * minghao's such a brat i swear he always does this shit because he loves testing seungcheol's patience and making junhui suffer in the best way possible
>   * he and seungcheol totally planned this beforehand of course cheol's going to take some…artistic liberties and improvise, but minghao has a general idea of what it's in store for him and junhui
>   * poor junhui has no idea what's going on minghao and seungcheol were p vague they discussed the scene he only knows the bare bones of what's about to go down, but he has his safe words so he's all good
>   * speaking of which, junhui is actually a saint he's such a good boy he never breaks the rules ~~and you better bet he'll throw minghao under the bus the first chance he gets~~
>   * he does like the attention that comes with being "naughty" though he's a soft bab who likes it rough sometimes
>   * that being said, he hates asking for it or acting out because it's embarrassing
>   * thank goodness for minghao who can usually tell when junhui starts getting a little antsy. he's more than happy to stir up trouble and let junhui take the fall ~~for most of it seungcheol always breaks him down in the end~~ on those days
>   * and seungcheol doesn't mind all that much either. he's the happiest when his babies are happy and content, and he's pretty much up for whatever they throw his way as long as they talk about it thoroughly beforehand and take all the proper precautions
> 



	7. [wonhao royalty au]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re doing so well. So sweet and obedient for me. What would your people think if they saw you like this? All slutty and desperate for cock? Would they still hold you to the same regard as they do now?”
> 
> a glimpse into the lives of prince wonwoo and his favorite servant minghao
> 
>  **word count:** 681  
>  **chapter warnings:** blowjobs, facefucking, dirty talk, mild degradation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been away for so long i've been busy with school and work and haven't really felt up to writing lately. i'll try to be more active here, but i can't make any promises :///
> 
> meantime, i hope you enjoy this little excerpt that i wrote a while back when i was sick with the flu it's terrible but is anything i write really good?
> 
> (the answer is no asdfghj)

Minghao chuckles quietly to himself as he watches Wonwoo whine and rut against the mattress, hands clutching desperately at the satin sheets. It’s cute how red-faced and flustered he is–how obedient and eager to please he gets when he’s in this mindset.

 

“There you go,” Minghao praises, running his fingers lightly along Wonwoo’s bare back. “Just like that.”

 

Wonwoo arches into his touch, mewling softly just the way Minghao likes it. His eyes are a little glassy and misty around the edges, and it makes him seem softer, more vulnerable, somehow. It’s a welcomed change from his normal demeanor, the mask of cool indifference he wears as the crowned prince of the mountain region.

 

“Minghao, _please_ –“  


Minghao raises a brow and combs his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair, tightening his grip and tugging hard enough to make him squeak.

 

“Did I say you could speak, little prince?” Minghao asks. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, just stares up at him with pleading eyes. “Well, did I?”

 

“N-No, you didn’t.”

 

“That’s right. You aren’t the one in charge here, and the sooner you realize that, the better–understand?”

 

Wonwoo nods meekly in response. Pleased, Minghao rewards him with a small smile and praises him, patting his head as if he were a favored pet. The action makes Wonwoo flush with shame because really, that’s not too far off from the truth. Minghao may be Wonwoo’s loyal and most trusted manservant during the day, but behind doors, Wonwoo finds himself on his knees more often than not.

 

“Where were we? Ah, right, you wanted something from me, didn’t you? Maybe you should remind me what that was, hm?”

 

Wonwoo shakily rises to his hands and knees and shuffles forward to nose at Minghao’s crotch, whimpering lowly in the back of his throat. It’s a pretty sound, one that Minghao would bottle up and keep forever if he could.

 

“Do you want to suck my cock? Is that what you want, princeling?”  


Wonwoo nods and tries to press closer, nuzzling against Minghao’s stomach needily. Even though he doesn’t think Wonwoo particularly deserves it (he was especially difficult to deal with today, the damn brat), Minghao decides to indulge him anyway.

 

“Well, if that’s what my prince wants, who am I to deny him?”  


Minghao rids himself of his clothing and kicks them carelessly to the side. Wonwoo watches him, eyeing Minghao’s cock hungrily. Minghao would laugh if he weren’t so aroused; he remembers the early days of their relationship, back when Wonwoo had been shy and reluctant to even consider partaking in such activities. It had taken months of coaxing to convince him to unwind, and even then, they’d quickly realized that Wonwoo preferred to be on the _giving_ end of things rather than the receiving.

 

Once Minghao gives him the okay, Wonwoo crawls forward and licks a tentative swipe across the length of Minghao’s cock. He takes the tip of it into his mouth, purposefully hollowing his cheeks and making the most obscene sounds possible as he sucks.

 

And even though Minghao _knows_ it’s all for show, he eats right up. He groans softly and thrusts shallowly into the warmth of Wonwoo’s mouth, making him choke. Minghao’s merciless, barely giving him time to recover before he’s bucking forward again. He reaches down to cup his hand over the back of Wonwoo’s neck, holding him in place as he uses his mouth for his own pleasure.

 

“You’re doing so well. So sweet and obedient for me. What would your people think if they saw you like this? All slutty and desperate for cock? Would they still hold you to the same regard as they do now?”  


Wonwoo whimpers and does his best to shake his head, and Minghao laughs. “Of course they wouldn’t. It’s unbecoming of a man of your stature, letting someone like _me_ –a mere servant–treat you like this. Don’t worry though. I won’t tell anyone.”

 

He pulls off Wonwoo off his cock, ignoring the way he squirms and whines in protest. “What do you say, princeling?”

 

“Thank you, Minghao.”

 

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes about the 'verse: 
>   * the time period and setting are vague on purpose. i have no idea where this fic takes place but apparently it's the "mountain region" whatever the hell that means
>   * minghao and wonwoo grew up together; hao started working in the castle at a young age and gradually worked his way from the kitchen to wonwoo's very small circle of servants (which consists of minghao, seungcheol, and seungkwan)
>   * as the next in line from the throne, wonwoo is subjected to constant scrutiny by his mother–the reigning monarch of the kingdom–bc of this he often feels very overwhelmed and burdened by the weight of all the responsibilities placed upon his shoulders at such a young age
>   * and he often finds himself turning toward minghao, one of his closest friends and confidants, for relief. he trusts minghao's judgement and lets him take control in the safety of wonwoo's private chambers
>   * though not mentioned, they're both very thorough. there's a long list of things that minghao can and can't do and several different safe words and actions wonwoo can use if he feels like things are getting out of hand
> 



End file.
